


Running the Bases

by CamouflageCamel



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Awkward Conversations, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamouflageCamel/pseuds/CamouflageCamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe gets a little curious about sex between men and confronts Hanai about it. It turns into a teaching session between them with Hanai teaching Abe everything he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running the Bases

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oofuri kink meme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oofuri+kink+meme).



In retrospect, Takaya realized that it had always been sort of obvious, that Hanai was batting for the other team. (So to speak.)

What was it that girls said? The best guys were always taken, gay, or complete idiots? Well, Hanai wasn't taken, as far as Takaya knew, and he was far from an idiot. So that left just one category for him to fulfill.

There were other factors, too: he dressed too nicely (and looked sinfully good in those glasses of his). He knew how to cook (pretty well, if Tajima's ~~orgasms~~ cries of happiness after trying Hanai's lunch were anything to go by). His only preference during the teams discussion of sexual fantasies had been "English teachers" (he'd never specified the gender). They weren't glaringly obvious, but they were hints nonetheless.

And yet, Takaya had never really put two and two together until he realized one day in the shower room:

_Holy crap. I think I might like guys._

He spent a few seconds frozen in mid-scrub as he pondered the fact.

Well... it wasn't so bad. In fact, it didn't really change anything. He wasn't particularly concerned about whatever norms society dictated, and he had a little brother to carry on the family name. Hell, in the long run it would probably save him a veritable shit-ton of money on flowers and jewelry and chocolate and other gifts. Unless guys gave that sort of thing to each other, too. (That required further research. Takaya made a mental note to return to that point at a later time.)

Actually, the only inconvenient thing about possibly-probably-being-gay-or-at-least-bisexual was that he'd just realized all of this while naked, in the shower, with other naked teenage boys.

  
So, yeah, fastest shower ever.

  


***

  


When Abe Takaya put his mind into doing something, he made damn well sure that he did it right. So when he decided to try out the switch-hitting idea, he figured he should cover all his bases when it came to research material.

First: concepts. He'd never really tried to jack off with anything in mind. It'd always just been part of a routine for him. Take a bath, call Mihashi to see how his homework was going, masturbate, go to bed. It was a testament to just how routine it was that he could simply multitask while doing it: occasionally he'd run late, having taken an extended bath, and have to help Mihashi with math over the phone while he came quietly into a handful of tissues. It the other boy ever noticed Takaya suddenly pause in the middle of an explanation before giving a soft, long sigh, he never commented on it.

But now, Takaya had to try it with a goal in mind. That goal being a guy. Any guy would do. Okay, wait-- not any guy. Any guy that wouldn't potentially gross him out.

So while his mind was still on Mihashi, Takaya decided to focus in on him. Just... yeah, that was it. Hand on his cock, eyes half-closed, he began to run his fingers along his length. If he could just focus on Mihashi's... balls. God, his pitches were amazing. Takaya had never seen a pitcher hit the right spot, so many times, in so many places. It was fucking _amazing._ And it made him feel so goddamned hot it wasn't even funny.

He imagined Mihashi, standing on the mound, the sun at its apex in an impossibly blue afternoon sky. Sweat was pouring down their bodies. The smell of grass was wafting in from the outfield. He gave Mihashi a sign: a pitch, low and inside, right into his strike zone. Mishahi lifted a leg, went into his windup...

Takaya came, harder than he had in quite a while.

He sat there for a few moments, breathing heavily, hunched over the mess he'd made. Was... was this what is was like, to get turned on by the thought of a guy? To think of all their incredible baseball skills, and just channel it into raw sexual energy? If that was the case, no wonder Tajima got off so often. The kid was a certifiable baseball nut.

With part one resembling something like success, Takaya decided it was probably time to move on to part two: exposure.

  


***

  


Part two, as it turned out, completely invalidated all of the data Takaya had collected so far. It turned out gay sex was _not_ about lusting after another man's pitching ability. The porn Takaya had gotten his hands on had made that much clear.

So now he was at a standstill. On one hand, the porn hadn't exactly been _unpleasant._ It was just... not what Takaya had been expecting. On the other hand, if it wasn't about baseball, then what was sex with a man supposed to be about? It wasn't as if he was clueless on the subject: he had a general idea about why people had sex. But the semantics didn't give any clues to the motive. What was he supposed to feel like while it was happening? What was he supposed to think about? What was it about doing it together that was more appealing than the less socially-taxing option of getting off yourself? What did it all mean?

The porn he'd gotten had included a lot of foreplay, but it certainly didn't answer any of those questions.

Takaya figured that watching through the last twenty minutes of _Village of the Rammed_ wasn't likely to help him achieve enlightenment on the matter, so moving on to step three was probably as good an idea as any.

  


***

  


  
Step three was easily the most difficult of Takaya's twelve step approach to homosexuality. Because step three was "execution", which required a willing sexual partner and a shitload of courage on Takaya's part. Also, a sexual partner. Which he was currently lacking at the moment.

And, for those of you playing along at home, this was where Hanai came in.

Determining who to ask about it had taken a lot of thinking. First things first: they absolutely had to be on the baseball team. It was the only way their schedules would ever line up, and they were the only people Takaya really trusted, anyway. He was fairly sure that any failed sexual advances on his part could easily be shrugged off by any one of them, so he wasn't particularly worried about messing up the team dynamic.

It wasn't really a question about who was straight or not: on any given night, Takaya was pretty sure that half the baseball team was using the other half as masturbation material. No, the question was who was the _most_ likely to sleep with him, if asked? He composed a mental checklist and ran through it, crossing off names as he saw fit.

~~Mihashi:~~ Great material for bedtime routine, but too delicate for reality. Don't want to ruin our relationship as a battery.  
~~Oki:~~ Is scared shitless of me, for whatever reason.  
~~Sakaeguchi:~~ Would laugh it off as a joke. Then he'd find out that I'm serious. Then he'd laugh it off as a joke.  
~~Tajima:~~ There are so many reasons why this would never work.  
~~Suyama:~~ Has his eyes on Sakaeguchi. Seems like the type to be exclusive, so he probably wouldn't take too kindly to the suggestion of a threesome, either.  
~~Mizutani:~~ I want my first experience to be _good_. God knows how badly Shit Left fumbles on the field; I shudder to think how it'd be in bed. Also, Izumi would kill me.  
~~Izumi:~~ If rejected, I'd never live it down. If accepted, I'd never live it down. He'd snark at me during sex, and I don't need running commentary on a test drive.  
~~Nishihiro:~~ Runs at the sight of me, much like Oki. On a side note, why are people so fucking afraid of me? It's not like I hit people that much.  
Hanai: Probably the most likely to be discreet about it. Then again, it wouldn't do well to have the captain against me, if anything goes wrong. Still, he's the lesser of ~~two~~ nine evils. Why not?

So Hanai it was.

Getting from point A (deciding on a person) to point F (having sex with said person) was a plan that actually warranted its own flowchart. The first step was simple enough, though. He just had to get Hanai's attention. A few missed catches here, a few fumbled balls there, and after two days the taller boy pulled Takaya aside after morning practice and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Takaya had to struggle to keep a smirk off of his face. The characteristics that made Hanai an excellent captain would also lead to his downfall in this situation: his unfailing sense of duty toward his teammates, and his attentiveness to their needs.

"Yeah, it's just..." Takaya heaved a practiced sigh. "I'm having some... problems."

The look of worry on Hanai's face only intensified. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Takaya gave a bright smile (also practiced), but realized a bit too late that it was probably a little too much, because Hanai almost recoiled at his expression. He quickly toned it down to something more 'Abe-like' and nodded once. "That would be great, actually."

  


***

  


Part C (Takaya decided that B had been superfluous) was getting Hanai sufficiently off his guard, enough so that a proposition would not result in an automatic rejection. This required careful manipulation of their surroundings. That much was not much a problem, actually.

"We're talking _here?_" Hanai held his school bag loosely in his grip, his eyes staring up at the establishment before them with a gaze not unlike a frightened, injured gazelle trying to escape a pride of hungry lions.

"Well, if you wanted to go somewhere else..."

"N-no, it's fine. I just-- I mean, this is a place for _couples_, Abe."

Takaya knew that, of course. That was part of the plan. They stood at the front of an bakery/ice cream store that was frequented by a great deal of love-struck couples and gaggles of high school girls from all of the near by schools. It was an atmosphere designed to make _any_ single guy uncomfortable.

"Oh, is it?" Takaya didn't even attempt to keep his voice from defaulting to deadpan. "Well, that's fine. We're obviously not a couple." With that he entered, hearing Hanai sigh, resigned, before following behind him.

They were quickly led to a small booth in the corner of the restaurant, its seats covered in pink leather and its table adorned with a centerpiece of pink and white flowers. Hanai took his place with an uneasy expression on his face, and Takaya could see him strain not to blush as a nearby table full of uniform-clad girls began to giggle excitedly at the sight of them.

Takaya insisted on paying so Hanai, ever polite, ordered a single scoop of vanilla ice cream, the most inexpensive item on the menu. Takaya ordered a triple scoop double fudge chocolate sundae, because he'd been meaning to try the place out, anyway.

The waitress returned about ten minutes later with their orders. Those ten minutes had been occupied by an awkward silence as Takaya smiled at Hanai, who'd shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. The only noise to be heard was an annoying pop song playing from the speakers above them, and the chattering of the school girls as they proceeded to weave an intricate tale of their forbidden love.

Takaya took a bite of his sundae as soon as it was placed in front of him. It wasn't bad. "So I've been thinking..." he began. And he certainly had been. He'd run through the scenario over and over in his head, and he'd found that it was probably best to be straightforward about the whole ordeal. The ice cream place had done its job in sufficiently unnerving him, but in the end Takaya had realized that he probably wouldn't be able to deceive Hanai in the long term. There was no way he could come up with a story good enough to convince his captain to have pity sex with him, so the best approach was probably the honest one.

"Hanai, you've been with another guy before, right?"

Hanai, who'd just taken a bite of his own ice cream, spit the mouthful all over the table. The school girls let out a captived chorus of 'ew's and 'omg's.

Hanai took a few moments to steady his breathing (and clean up the mess) before focusing on Takaya. He was blushing intensely. It was kind of cute. "H-how-- wha... who told you that?"

"Nobody did. But you had two girlfriends in junior high, right?"

Hanai nodded, a weary expression on his face. That was common knowledge amongst the baseball club members. "That doesn't mean I..."

"I tracked down some of the guys on your old baseball team. Funniest thing: they can only seem to remember _one_ girlfriend."

After deciding on Hanai, Takaya had done a little homework, out of habit. He'd never expected to find a goldmine like this, though. Upon discovering this fact, it had cemented his choice in an instant. Hanai flushed even more, if possible, and turned his gaze downward.

"Now, I figure that one of those girls _we_ know about wasn't a girl. But you're the kind of guy who'd feel guilty if you wrote off that relationship as nothing, right? So somebody's gender just happened to get switched when you got to Nishiura."

There were a few moments of silence before Hanai finally spoke. His voice was quiet. "So what if you're right about all that? What are you going to do?"

The girls at the other table leaned in, apparently interested in knowing as well.

Hanai still hadn't looked up. It occurred to Takaya that he sounded a bit cruel. "Oh, relax. I'm not going to try and blackmail you or anything. We're friends, remember?"

Hanai raised his head, surprised. He stared at Takaya for a moment, as if to gauge his sincerity. Takaya stared back. A few seconds passed, and Hanai seemed to see something in Takaya's expression that confirmed his words, as he sank back into his seat and smacked a palm to his face. "Then what was the point of all of this?"

"I just wanted someone with expertise. The truth is I--" And Takaya cut off here, because no matter how many times he'd rehearsed this in front of the mirror, it wasn't any easier to say in real life. "I'm.. I'm considering..."

And suddenly it seemed as though they'd switched sides, and it was Takaya who was playing defense now. "Oh," was all Hanai said, his eyes wide. And Takaya _hated_ not being in control of the situation, but he couldn't exactly force Hanai into anything. Takaya had pitched his idea, and now it was up to Hanai to either allow a strike or return to center. Or foul it off? Real life was hard to translate into baseball, sometimes.

"You want me to..." Hanai trailed off, and Takaya nodded. He could feel himself blushing, too.

A long pause, in which Takaya, the school girls, and the waitress (who'd returned sometime in the middle of the conversation) held their breath, waiting.

"I guess... I could help you out."

Takaya exhaled his relief and slid down a bit in his own seat. Sometimes Hanai was hard to read, but other times he was like an open book. Takaya could almost see his thoughts being formed:

  


  

* _Sexually-confused Abe leads to disturbed catching and Mihashi-handling abilities, which in turn leads to an overall decrease in the team's quality.  
_
  

* _Abe is my friend and he needs help. Saying yes is a bad idea, but saying no might hurt our team and our friendship, so it'd probably be worse.  
_
  

* _I am a sexually-frustrated teenager who is far too busy to have a normal high school relationship, and here Abe is offering a convenient way out for both of us._

Hanai heaved another resigned sigh, and Takaya knew that he had won.

  



End file.
